Die Mission der Coiren B./Teil 3
670px|none Die "Mission der Coiren B." beschreibt Vorgeschichte und Werdegang der Priesterin Coiren Bayvanar. Inhalt (Fortsetzung von Die Mission der Coiren B. - Teil 2) XXVI Den Si’ka verfolgend polterte Coiren die Treppen zum Schankraum hinunter, die Robe gerafft, ihr Haar nur in einem losen Zopf gebannt. Das Abbild der ungeduldigen Gnomin hatte sich schnell in eine Sphäre rosavioletten Lichts verwandelt, die nur kurz zögerte, bevor sie einen rasanten, ruckartigen Kurs aus ihrem Schlafraum auf den Korridor und die Treppe eingeschlagen hatte. Lautlos durchschwebte sie das Erdgeschoss, an Paladin Janfon vorbei, der alarmiert von seinem Ale aufgesprungen war und die Hand am Schwertgriff fragend zur Priesterin schaute. „Starrt nicht, folgt mir, Janfon!“, rief sie knapp, nicht innehaltend und dem Si’ka schon nach draußen folgend. Er sah in der Tat kräftig aus und verrichtete seinen Dienst tadellos. Auffällig oft hatte er sich zu Missionen mit ihr eintragen lassen, da hatte Nassuum schon recht. Coiren presste die Lippen bei diesen unerheblichen Gedanken aufeinander und trat schließlich in die Nachtluft Süderstades hinaus. Friedvoll und dunkel lag der Platz unter einem klaren Sternenhimmel, als würden sich nicht seit Tagen in regelmäßigen Abständen Elementarrisse öffnen, die hier nunmehr neun Allianzsoldaten das Leben gekostet hatten. Da war es nur ein schwacher Trost, dass es den untoten Nachbarn, die sich in Tarrens Mühle eingenistet hatten, kaum besser erging. Doch jetzt schwebte nur die Sphäre über dem Pflaster, regungslos und still. „Miss Coiren? Was ist das – ein Gebet?“, flüsterte Janfon hinter ihr und beäugte argwöhnisch das Phänomen. „Eine Mischung draenischer Technologie und Lichtmagie. Diese Artefakte nennen sich Si’ka, was übersetzt wohl etwas wie ‚Sucher‘ bedeutet“, antwortete sie und näherte sich mit ausgestreckter Hand der Projektion, „ich beabsichtige ihm zu folgen. Darüber wünsche ich keine Diskussion.“ Sie bemühte sich, ihren barschen Ton durch ein Lächeln in Richtung des Paladins zu mildern. Doch dieses wunderbare Geschehen war zu wichtig, um länger zu zögern. Sie brauchte Ergebnisse. Jetzt. Einen Moment bevor ihre Fingerspitzen den Rand der Sphäre berührten, knisterte sie auf und bildete sich um. Danvil Bayvanar hockte dort und lächelte sie strahlend an, während seine rechte Hand eine Spielzeugbahn aus Holz auf einem nicht sichtbaren Boden hin und her schob. Ein Stich von Schuld traf sie und Tränen verschleierten unvermittelt ihre Sicht. Seit Wochen hatte sie ihren Bruder in Theramore nicht besucht. Sicher war er dort in guten Händen, umsorgt von gutmeinenden Menschen. Aber nach all der Suche nach ihm, den Anstrengungen und Rückschlägen und schließlich seiner Befreiung aus dem Zugriff des Lichkönigs, war es doch nur eine Loslösung in den kindlichen Wahnsinn gewesen. War es lichtgefällig, ihn zurückzulassen und sich scheinbar Wichtigerem zuzuwenden? Was war aus ihrer Geduld und ihrem Mitgefühl geworden? Sucher. In der Tat. Coiren straffte sich und wischte die Nässe aus ihrem Gesicht. Janfon war die Zeit über still geblieben. Guter Mann. Danvil verschwand und nach Augenblicken der Dunkelheit entfaltete sich eine wachsende Spur aus lichter Energie über das Pflaster, wuchs und verzweigte sich gleich einer Pflanze, daneben aufglimmende Tupfen, die sich zu konkreten Formen verdichteten. Nein, nicht bloße Formen, sondern Buchstaben. Und es war auch kein Gewächs, sondern die Abbildung von Wegen. Die Buchstaben, zunächst zwergische Runen, wandelten sich zu gnomisch. Andere Formen wurden zu Häusern, ganz deutlich war Süderstade detailgetreu in violettem Licht gezeichnet. Auch Haine, Hügel und Klüfte zeigten sich, eine Mine, ein weitgestreckter Wald, eine Festung, nein, eine gewaltige Mauer. Staunend versuchte Coiren die gesamte Karte zu erfassen, die sich nun mächtig über den halben Platz erstreckte und mit ihrem eigentümlichen Licht die umstehenden Hausfassaden beschien. Die Buchstaben hinter der Festungsmauer verdrehten sich, aus gnomisch wurde hochelfisch, aus hochelfisch Gemeinschrift: GILNEAS. XVII Janfon Cooper kauerte in einem Hain von Stechpalmen im Süden des Silberwalds. Der Wind hatte abends aufgefrischt und bewegte die umstehenden Tannen zu einem Chor des Ächzens. Nur in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, während ein fahler Mond sein kühles, weißes Licht durch das Geäst schüttete, war dem Paladin erdenklich, was an diesem gemarterten Landstrich unter der Knute der Untoten und ihrer Apotheker noch silbern sein konnte. Zwar schienen die Bäume gesund, zwar hatte er in den letzten beiden Tagen gute und genießbare Beute mit den von ihm ausgelegten Kaninchenfallen gemacht, doch je tiefer sie jenseits des Waldsaums eindrangen, desto schwerer drückte sich die Last einer schwarzen Unheimlichkeit aufs Gemüt. Behutsam verlagerte Janfon sein Gewicht, um sein linkes Bein eine Weile zu entlasten und ihm neues Blut zuzuführen, während er trotz seines Plattenharnischs möglichst lautlos verharrte. Sein Blick wanderte die gewaltige bauliche Struktur entlang, die sich schattenhaft in etwa zweihundert Schritt Entfernung längs durch den Wald zog, sich stetig fortsetzte und dank ihres dunklen Steins schon bald mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz. Höher als die Mauern von Sturmwind hatte Gilneas seinen Wall als Bollwerk zwischen sich und die Welt gesetzt. Doch schien er derzeit seltsam unbewacht. Janfon verengte konzentriert seine Augen, als er zum wiederholten Male den klaffenden Riss im Wall beobachtete. Hässlich spaltete er die Mauer der Länge nach von oben nach unten, sicherlich fünf oder sechs Hände breit. Die Beben der letzten Wochen hatten selbst die robustesten Festungen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Als er mit Miss Coiren in Eisenschmiede nach Süderstade aufgebrochen war, hatten die Zwerge dort mit Stützpfeilern etliche Wände befestigen müssen. Ein Rascheln der trockenen, derben Blätter auf dem Waldboden und ein dezenter Duft nach Wasserhyazinthen kündigten die Priesterin an, die vorsichtig hinter ihn trat. Ein Schauer überlief seinen Nacken, als er ihren warmen Atem zu spüren glaubte. Seit Monaten hatte er sich freiwillig für Missionen mit ihr gemeldet. Doch natürlich wusste er, dass sie ihm unerreichbar war. Ihr gepflegtes Auftreten ausgesuchter Höflichkeit, ihre wohlstudierte Distanz und nicht zuletzt der Zug von Entschlossenheit, der ihren Ausdruck prägte, das alles hatte es ihm angetan. Etlichen Paladinbrüdern und sogar manchen Novizen war es nicht verborgen geblieben, aber Miss Coiren ließ sich niemals etwas anmerken. Wunderbar. Jetzt beugte sie sich zu seinem rechten Ohr und flüsterte: „Wir sollten nicht länger warten. Wir schlüpfen durch den Spalt nach Gilneas hinein.“ Seit Stunden drängte sie, während er Vorsicht gebot. Jeder wusste, dass Gilneas konsequent in seiner Aussperrung war. Sehr konsequent. Doch besser gingen sie im Schutz der Nacht als tagsüber. Zumal sich Miss Coiren sicherlich nicht viel länger zurückhalten lassen würde. Allzu ernst nahm sie die Botschaft dieses draeneischen Artefakts, das mittels seiner Lichtspielerei ihren Weg vorgezeichnet hatte. Die Priesterin musste darin ein echtes Zeichen erkannt haben. Vielleicht hatte sie tatsächlich recht. All die Jahre hatte sie für diplomatische Beziehungen Sturmwinds mit Gilneas gesprochen. Bekannt war auch, dass sie am Ende ihrer gescheiterten Bemühungen ins Exil nach Theramore gehen musste. Und jetzt führte dieser sonderbare Si’ka sie zum angeblich unüberwindbaren Graumähnenwall, der ausgerechnet dieser Tage einen wahrscheinlich passierbaren Spalt aufwies. Miss Coiren schaute ihn eindringlich an und nickte schließlich: „Gut, Ihr widersprecht nicht länger. Brechen wir also auf.“ Was blieb ihm übrig? XVIII Coiren hatte ihre Roben schon gerafft und warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf das Gelände vor ihnen, das in Nachtstille verharrte. Niedrige Gräser und wenige Büsche Maguskönigskraut boten keine gute Deckung. Darum würden sie auf Schnelligkeit statt Verstohlenheit setzen. Janfon gab das Handzeichen und sprintete zum Wall. Einen Lidschlag später folgte sie ihm, ein Wort der Macht auf den Lippen, nicht wagend es zu entlassen. Der lichte Schimmer eines Schildes würde sie nur sichtbarer machen. Der Spalt kam immer näher und mit einem letzten Satz sprang sie Janfon hinterher hinein. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie die Strecke über angespannt den Atem angehalten hatte. Kontrolliert saugte sie möglichst lautlos Luft durch die Nase und lehnte sich im Inneren des Durchgangs an die Wand hinter ihr, um sich zu beruhigen. Es war fast geschafft. „Und nun, Miss Coiren?“, lächelte der Paladin, „gehen wir nun an den Hof von Gilneas und stellen uns vor?“ Coiren schüttelte den Kopf: „Erst einmal schauen wir uns um. Geht weiter, wir können noch immer entdeckt werden.“ Janfon zögerte, tastete sich aber schließlich durch den Spalt voran, an einigen engeren Stellen sich seitwärts drehend, ihr Gepäck in der Hand. Auf der anderen Seite traten sie auf weichen, bemoosten Waldboden. Nicht viel war anders als drüben, bis auf einen dichten Nebel, der nicht allzu weit blicken ließ. Ein Käuzchen schrie. Irgendwie hatte sie mehr erwartet. „Gut, lassen wir erst einmal den Wall hinter uns und orientieren uns nach Süden.“, sprach Coiren nachdenklich. Ein reißendes Geräusch antwortete ihr. Sie wirbelte herum und sah Janfon mit überraschtem Blick und einer zerstörten Kehle vornüber fallen. Sie machte einen Satz zurück und sprach das Machtwort aus. Die Kraft ihrer Seele formte einen Schild um sie herum, gerade rechtzeitig, um die Wut einer hässlichen Pranke abzufangen, die auf sie niederfuhr. Beim Licht, der Leib eines übergroßen Worgen umkreiste sie prüfend und lauernd, die Lefzen legten ein brachiales Gebiss frei und der Blick des Getüms fixierte sie wütend und blutgierig. Coiren wich perplex zurück. Sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass der Fluch von Schattenfang so tief ins Land eingesickert war, sogar bis jenseits des Walls. Zudem hatte sie niemals ein solch überproportioniertes Exemplar bekämpft. Ihre Kampfinstinkte übernahmen die Kontrolle über den Schock und sie präparierte ein Wort der Dunkelheit, das sofort in den Geist des Worgen eindrang. Er heulte vor Schmerz auf und hielt sich den Schädel. Sie musste diesem Nebel entkommen, der jede Orientierung trotz des Mondlichts unmöglich machte. Sie konnte Janfon nicht retten, nicht jetzt. Kühl entschied sie sich zur Flucht und rannte. Stetig ließ sie das leidende Biest hinter sich, zwanzig Schritt, dreißig Schritt. Sie warf einen Blick zurück und sah ihren Angreifer regungslos stehen, dann plötzlich schemenhaft vorwärts blitzen, durch die Schatten tauchend auf sie zu. Der Aufprall warf sie nieder und ließ ihren Schild zerplatzen. Mit einer klauenbewehrten Pranke malmte das Vieh sie bäuchlings in die Erde. An den Rändern ihrer Disziplin brach sich Verzweiflung Bahn. So durfte das nicht enden. Sie sammelte alle Schattenmacht in sich, wie Luft mit einem tiefen Atemzug und entließ ein geisterschütterndes Kreischen. Es ließ sofort von ihr ab und strampelte auf allen Vieren davon. Hustend richtete Coiren sich auf, schluckte ihre Panik herunter und verbannte den Anblick Janfons vor ihrem inneren Auge, wie er sie im Moos liegend aus sterbenden Augen noch ratlos angeschaut hatte. Sie spurtete weiter, sich in einen neuen Schild hüllend. Schon hörte sie ein galoppierendes Geräusch hinter sich. Wie schnell war das Biest? Es schlug schon wieder hinterrücks auf sie ein, sein Kiefer schnappte und während ihr Schutzgebet abermals kollabierte, spürte sie ein zerfetzendes Gefühl in ihrer rechten Ferse und die Hintersehne riss. Wie gefällt stürzte sie zu Boden, überschlug sich und starrte dem übermächtigen Vieh in die Augen, während sein Atem ihr widerlich entgegen stank. Die letzten Reste ihrer inneren Kühle, die sie so lange kultiviert hatte, verflüchtigten sich. So absurd banal. Tränen liefen ihr heiß herab, als sie die Worte heiligen Feuers inkantierte. Zu spät. Epilog Summend nickte Anachoret Nassuum dankend der Magierin mit den besonders edel geschwungenen, weißen Hörnern zu. Ein hübsches Ding. Sie lächelte höflich und deutete einladend auf das wirbelnde Portal in die Scherbenwelt. Im Schattenmondtal würde er sich auf einem besonders korrumpierten Felsgrat niederlassen und von dort mit der Heilung ihrer Heimat beginnen. Der Si’ka, den er der überaus eifrigen Menschenpriesterin gegeben hatte, war vor Wochen ausgelöst worden. Hatte sie die Zeichen recht gedeutet? Vielleicht hatte sie ihr Ziel schon erreicht, vielleicht war es der Mann ihrer unruhigen Träume. Wer konnte das bei Menschen schon wissen. Formeln der Beschwörung glitten Catriona Turner geübt über die vollen Lippen. Wenn die Kirche sie nicht wünschte, dann gewährte sie ihre nicht unerhebliche Macht nun Dankbareren. Wegen einer winzigen Intrige hatten sie sie fortgeschickt. Affront! In letzter Zeit versagten ihre Gebete der Heilung, doch unter der Anleitung des Kultes tauchte sie nun in ungekannt wohlige Tiefen der Dunkelheit ein. Zufrieden komplettierte sie das Ritual und machte sich mit ihren neuen Brüdern und Schwestern an ein neues. Der Fall von Spionage und Kollaboration mit der Horde rund um Kalistra Flexkwall wurde niemals recht aufgelöst. Der SI:7 konnte die Indizienlast gegen die Ingenieurin nicht erhärten und mit dem Aufkommen neuer Schwierigkeiten und drohenden politischen Umwälzungen innerhalb der Allianz blieb die Akte schließlich liegen. Kalistra gab die Vision einer sicheren aber alles vernichtenden Kanone nie auf und schloss sich der Gnomereganoffensive an. Polline hatte in Nordend weder Glück noch eine neue Bestimmung gefunden. Stattdessen hatten die sie entstellenden Narben begonnen zu schmerzen. Die Kälte bekam ihr nicht. So arbeitete sie nun auf einem der Höfe in den Westlichen Pestländern und half bei der Reinigung verseuchter Äcker. Schon lange hatte sie vermutet, dass solche Arbeit wahrhaftiger sei als die der sogenannten Helden, über die erzählt und gesungen wurde. Starben sie nicht alle eines Tages und war nicht jeder Tod letztlich gleich? Allein, banal und unausweichlich? Einen kurzen Moment schaute sie bedrückt auf ihre Hände, die schmutzig eine Harke hielten. Stück um Stück verebbten die Attacken geistiger Umnachtung auf Danvil Bayvanar. Einige Stunden des Tages ging er in der Rüstkammer Theramores leichten Tätigkeiten nach. Sein Geschick mit Waffen beeindruckte seine Meister immer wieder aufs Neue, ließ sie aber auch nicht vergessen, wer er einmal gewesen war. Ach ja, Theramore... in der karg eingerichteten Stube, die vor etlichen Zeiten von Disziplinikerin und Ritter der Allianz Coiren Bayvanar okkupiert worden war, stand noch immer eine kleine Aster auf dem Fensterbrett. Neulich hatte wieder eine Priesterin begonnen, ihr regelmäßig ein Quentchen Lichtmagie zuzuführen. So würde sie nicht welken und über den Herbst hinaus bis tief in den Winter blühen. Die neue Bewohnerin setzte einen energischen Punkt ans Ende eines langen Briefes, den sie in den letzten Stunden sorgfältig formuliert hatte und strich sich irritiert eine graue Strähne aus der Stirn. Sie faltete das Papier, griff nach ihrem Umhang am Türhaken und verließ mit einem wilden Blick unverhohlener Wut ihre Kammer. Dienstboten auf dem Gang wichen aus. Mit Maelissa Greybun war nicht gut Kirschen essen. Kategorie:Geschichten